Sky's Still Blue
by BrieQuafflepuncher
Summary: Brie Riddle has always had a hard life being Voldemort's daughter - but when Voldemort kills her Mum - she gets out fast.  And now Voldemort is on a mad dash for her and she has to hide her secret from her new Hogwarts peers.
1. Chapter 1

Brie Riddle sat at the long table in the Malfoy manor once again in the middle of the night, the dark mark itching on her wrist, she was tempted to scratch it, but Voldemort had scolded her more then once when she did so.

Brie was emotionally drained and felt herself becoming more detached to her Dad, Voldemort, he was so busy thinking about Harry Potter these days and Brie was so busy worrying about _not_ getting killed. How she even got here in the first place, much less how he got laid in the first place was unknown.

"Sweetie, why are you up?" Brie's Mum asked, with a quick mutter of "Lumos.", sitting beside her daughter.

Brie let out a sigh, "I just couldn't sleep." She said.

"Yes, after all this Harry Potter madness I can see why it's tough to sleep." Mum sighed and opened the fridge and poured two glasses of chocolate milk.

"Why can't he just let it go?" Brie asked, glancing up at her mother.

Her Mum just gave her a smile, "It's better we just let Voldy do his thing, shall we?"

"Or else he'll blast us out of his way." Brie quietly muttered.

"What was that, hon?" Mum asked.

"Nothing." Brie shook it off, "Mum, why are we at the Malfoy manor? What's so wrong with being at home? What is the whole situation anyways, Draco is still going to Hogwarts.." I asked.

"Our home isn't safe anymore, hon, I told you that." She said, setting a glass of milk in front of Brie, "Drink up, we've got another long day tomorrow. Death eater meeting."

Brie sighed and drank the chocolate milk, "Yeah, right.." She said, looking down at the dark mark on her wrist.

* * *

><p>Brie woke up the next morning and slid on her lace up chuck taylors and slid on a black top with skulls on them and she put on some eyeliner.<p>

She walked out of the room only to be meeted by Bellatrix, some crazy Voldy supporter that.. quite fancied him.

"Morning." Brie said, faking a smile, and trying to ignore the pit of disgust in her stomach as she stared at Bellatrix.

"Morning, kiddie." Bellatrix said, "Do you know where your dad is?"

Brie shrugged, "He might be in the library, that's where he typically is in the morning." And with that, Bellatrix walked off. It was just better to let Bellatrix do her own thing.

Brie walked down the spiral staircase and saw her Mum pouring herself a bowl of cereal, her hand was shaking.

"Is something wrong, Mum?" Brie asked, looking up at her mother.

Her Mum glanced up at her, her eyes wide and frightened, "Yes, desperately wrong. You must run." She rasped.

"Mum, tell me what's wrong." Brie said, placing a reassuring hand on her mother's arm.

Mum's eyes glanced wildly behind Brie before she grabbed her daughter roughly by the shoulders and pulled her close.

"I'll be leaving very soon. And when I leave, you need to escape." Her Mum whispered, glancing around as if someone was listening.

"Mum what are you talking about? Your scaring me.." Brie said, her heart racing, "Come with me!"

"I can't do that, it'd just be more dangerous for you." Mum said, then she hugged Brie tight to her, and Brie swore she felt tears colliding with her hair.

"Why would it be dangerous?" Brie asked, "What if I don't want to leave?"

Her Mum pulled away from Brie and kneeled down to her level.

"You will want to leave Brie, I promise you that. And when you leave." Mum glanced around and then pulled a long vanilla envelope out of her shirt and gave it to Brie, "Give this to him."

"Whose him?" Brie asked, about to open the envelope, but her mother quickly stopped her.

"No, you only open that when you know your safe, cast protective enchantments and such. You'll figure out who he is. But not your Dad, do not tell your Dad anything." Her Mum hugged her tighter.

"Mum, your scaring me." Brie said, putting the envelope in the waistband of her skinny jeans.

"Please, don't forget. I love you Brie, I really do, I love you so much. And if I could've I would've tooken you away from here a long time ago. You deserve so much better, my pretty girl." Mum brushed a piece of hair behind Brie's ear.

"I love you too Mum." Brie said, and then when her Mum began to walk away she clutched her Mum's shirt, "Mum, please tell me who 'he' is."

Mum considered this for a moment and then she quickly said, "Albus." She said.

Brie stood there for a moment and released her grip and her Mum gave her one last tight hug.

"Pack." Mum said quietly, and she walked away.

Brie was confused, her head was pounding and her Mother had just plain out told her to run. Run run run, and run to Albus Dumbledore.

Bellatrix came down a few minutes later, and Brie was sitting at the table eating cereal by that time.

"We're taking Draco out of Hogwarts finally." Bellatrix sighed and sat at the table.

"I was wondering why we were taking so long." Brie sighed and took a bite of honey nut cheerios.

Bellatrix shrugged, "It's only temporary though, the old man still lives and we need Draco to finish the deed."

Brie remained silent, she was thinking to herself. She had never made her 'first kill' as her father killed it, she had never felt the rush of adrenaline her father often talked about when killing. He always talked about how the first kill had to be the best kill.

"AVADA KEDARVA!" Brie heard her father shout, and she stood up, rocking the table when she did so.

"What was that?" She asked Bellatrix, her heart racing.

She heard her Mother's screams before Bellatrix could answer.

"Mum!" Brie shouted, racing up the staircase and bursting into the room to see Voldemort standing over her mother with a triumphant smile. Brie knelt down beside her Mother and propped her head up on her leg.

"Please don't die on me, Mum." Brie whispered, gently caressing her now pale face.

"Run." Her Mum rasped, clutching Brie closer to her, her lips barely moving, "Run."

The words were so quiet that Voldemort couldn't hear them, and Brie felt the presence of the envelope at her side. Brie finally glanced up at her father - who was running his fingers across his wand slowly before realizing Brie's eyes were trained on him, with a ice glare of hate.

Brie stood up and gently set her Mum's now dead head on the ground, Brie closed her Mother's eyes. No one would know she was dead, they would only think she was sleeping. She looked so at peace, that Brie herself almost believed it, but she knew she was gone, she knew it from the pit in her stomach.

"She was a burden and distraction." Voldemort said, setting his wand back in his robes.

Brie bit her tongue before she would say anything that would cause her to end up like her Mum. Brie nodded and quickly skidded out of the room, trying hard not to shake.

She opened the door and quickly walked out, and when she shut the door behind her, she ran, she made a mad dash for her room. Throwing her door open and clambering in, summoning her suitcase.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2:<em>

_The Envelope and its contents are revealed._


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts

Brie sat in the middle of the forest, she was casting enchantments and charms and when she had done all that she could, she set up the tent.

Brie pulled out the envelope and hooked it under her nail and flipped it open, a arrangement of papers fell out. Birth certificates, a bank key, a letter, one addressed to her and the other to Albus Dumbledore.

Brie bit her lip before opening the letter addressed to her.

_Dear Brie, if you are reading this, something dreadful has happened and you've had to flee from our home. And in that case, I must get you to safety, otherwise I will never rest in peace. I don't have the time for a tearful goodbye. I love you Brie, I want you safe. Stay safe. And Hogwarts will be the safety I seek for you. Your birth certificate and the spell to get outside the protective barrier of Hogwarts is somewhere in the assortment of papers I have put in this envelope. You must get to Hogwarts, Draco has been removed to my request. Bellatrix should've sorted it all out this morning, don't get me wrong, Bellatrix is not on your side, no one is. They will hunt you down, pumpkin. You must run, and run and run. Hogwarts will be safety to you._

_When you get outside the protective barrier, you must throw something at the barrier so they believe they are under attack, and Rubeus Hagrid will bring you to Albus. Then you will explain our story._

_And the letter addressed to him, you shall hand it to him. Do not read it in the mean time, he must read it, the letter is for his eyes only._

_You must depart in the morning, at night Voldemort is at his strongest._

_Do not say his name, never, unless you are at Hogwarts, Voldemort is putting a enchantment on his name so when you say it – he knows where you are and and it breaks all protective spells you've set._

_I love you Brie. Please don't ever forget that._

_Love,_

_Your Mum._

_Christy Riddle._

Brie wiped the tears that were coming out of her eyes and climbed into her tent and hugged her legs to herself.

Her father had always told her to stay away from Hogwarts, no one would like her there, they would all pick on her and throw things at her. She was taught that everyone in the world was a bully, and no one would like her and always look at her cross-eyed. She'd never blend in.

Those were the days.

Brie had packed everything in her room with a whip of her wand, and she had gone to her mother's room and grabbed a couple things there also, like money.

Brie held up the bank key then, her mother had had this planned for years, she could feel it. Her Mother had known Voldemort was going to kill her off one day. And she knew on that day, Brie would be next, so she had to run. How her Mum got this all under her nose, Brie was stumped.

Brie sighed and didn't feel like contemplating the mystery, she unwrapped her purple sleeping bag and cuddled into it.

She glanced up at the hood of the tent, and she felt tears sliding down her face.

She'd never felt more alone in the world then she had at that moment.

* * *

><p>Morning came, and Brie packed up her things neatly in her purple suitcase with a variety of multi-colored skulls on the suitcase. She gripped the suitcase to herself and held up a mirror and brushed mascara on her eye lashes and eyeliner around the rim of her eye. She put on sparkly black eye shadow and brushed her tangled blonde hair.<p>

She looked.. mysterious. She looked like she was hiding something.

Brie smiled to herself, the smile was worn and being held up by the edges, the smile quickly fell.

Smiles ment nothing anymore without her mother. Brie put the mirror back in her suitcase and she muttered the spell her mother had written out.

She felt a rush and then, nothing, she was now sitting on the floor and she knew she had little time before Voldemort would come for her.

Brie flung her mirror at the barrier and a loud electric shock rang out. Brie could feel her father's fury, and there was no doubt that Harry Potter could also feel it.

Brie waited for a few minutes and she felt her heart racing. Voldemort undoubtly had dementors racing out to get her.

Then she saw them, they were swooping down and Brie knew it was over. She held up her wand and screamed the words.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A bright white light appeared and then a silver wolf flew into the air and banished the death eaters. Brie grinted her teeth as the memory came back hard. It was her and Mum, they were laughing and playing wizard chess and flinging cheetos at each other. Brie had just overtook the queen in her mother's game.

And then just like that, the memory was gone and the patronus disappeared, Brie saw there were no more dementors and shakily put her wand back in her pocket.

"Hey! You!" Rubeus Hagrid said, coming up, "What was that all about?"

Brie walked over to Hagrid with her suitcase, "I need to speak to Albus Dumbledore immediately, it's urgent."

"Obviously if yer being attacked by death eaters! Come on, this way." Hagrid said, and he walked and Brie followed him, her heart racing.

"Where you from?" Hagrid asked.

"It's a very very long story. And unfortunately it doesn't have a very good ending." Brie honestly said.

Hagrid only grunted and Brie saw Hogwarts for the first time.

It was a large ancient looking castle with intersections and students walking in and out of buildings, rushing to their next classes. They were either talking about a essay they had to do for Snape, or a potion they had to learn.

Brie was in awe as Hagrid led her across the grounds, and then Brie felt something like a punch in the gut. And her eyes glazed over.

_ "What do you mean she's escaped?" Voldemort roared, "How could no one notice a teenage girl leaving?"_

_ "My lord, we believe she was prepared." Bellatrix said, standing up, "Her room is packed and her Mum's room has also been packed."_

_ "We must find her!" Voldemort shouted._

_ "We can't." Lucius Malfoy said, "She's gone, my lord. She has gone to Hogwarts, she is now untouchable as long as she is there."_

_ Voldemort was shaking, his anger was fierce, "FIND HER!"_

Brie glanced over at Hagrid, but he hadn't even noticed that she had just been trapped in a memory. Brie kept walking until she noticed a certain trio, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley.. and of course Harry Potter. Brie was the closest to Harry Potter then Voldemort ever had been. She could easily raise her wand and scream 'avada kedarva' and then she would go back home and get avada kedarva'd herself.

Harry stared at her, his stare was right on her, there was no denying it. He reached up, and rubbed his hand against his scar. He was feeling Voldemort's fury, and he knew exactly who it was at.

They walked into the castle and they were met with a women in a witches hat and green robes.

"Professor Mcgonagall." Hagrid said, "Nice to see ye, it is, but I must take this one to Dumbledore immediately."

"Why is this girl not in her classes?" Professor Mcgonagall asked, "I trust that your not allowing her to miss her classes."

"She's not enrolled here, ye see." Hagrid said, "I found her outside the barrier being attacked by dementors."

"Dementors? What would they want with her? She is, after all, just a teenager." Professor Mcgonagall said, "It also makes no sense as to why she isn't enrolled here, she is far past the age of 11 but not enough so that she's graduated.."

Hagrid shrugged, "Don't ask me these questions, I'm about as clueless as ye are. So I better get her to Dumbledore."

"I'll take her bags and put her in one of the guest chambers for now." Professor Mcgonagall said.

Brie handed the Professor her bags and bid her goodbye.

Brie continued to follow Hagrid down winding corridors until they arrived and he mumbled a few words and the portrait swung open and Brie entered.

Albus Dumbledore glanced up from his papers through his spectacles.

"It couldn't be." That was all he said. He stood up and walked over to Brie.

Brie lifted up her shirt and grabbed his letter out of the waistband of her black ruffled skirt and handed it to him, "I was supposed to give this to you."

Dumbledore and Hagrid shared a look and Hagrid left the room.

"Sit, sit." Dumbledore said, and waved his wand and a chair appeared, Brie sank into the chair.

Dumbledore's eyes glided across the note, and Brie saw her mother's handwriting, causing her stomach to lurch.

There was silence for a few moments before Dumbledore set the letter down.

"So you've escaped, Brie." Dumbledore said, staring at her with those blue eyes.

"Yes." She rasped, "H-He killed her." Brie looked down and saw tears fly into her lap.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Dumbledore said, folding his hands at his desk, "Your mother was a lovely person."

Brie nodded, "What becomes of me now?" She asked.

"We enroll you in Hogwarts of course. You'll go to classes and be remotely normal and we'll keep your identity a secret. The staff will know of course but no worries about that. And then in a couple years when you graduate, we see where you go from there." Dumbledore said, "That's what your Mum wants. She wants to pursue as normal as a life as a wizard can. I'll have Hagrid take you to your vault tomorrow and you'll get your wizard supplies from diagon alley. But you already have your wand, so no worries about that."

Brie nodded, "But what about the issue of Harry Potter?"

"I wasn't aware he'd be a issue." Dumbledore said, leaning back in his chair.

"He'll know." Brie said, "When I saw him earlier today, his scar hurt, I didn't know whether it was from me or my father's anger."

"It was your father." Dumbledore said, "No doubt about it."

Brie glanced down and wiped tears off her face, "If you don't mind, I've had a long day.. I just need some..rest."

Dumbledore flicked his wand and the door flew open, "Go ahead, I understand completely. You won't have difficulties finding your guest room, I suppose?"

"Nope." Brie said, and she walked out of the office into the Hogwarts hallways.

She was choking up, walking down these hallways, feeling her feet pad against the worn stone. Brie couldn't help but glance over her shoulder every now and then, expecting Lucius and Bellatrix on her tail. But no one was in pursuit of her, just a trio of eyes on her.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em>

_Brie finds herself lost while searching for the guest chambers and two Weasley's decide to help out the stressed blonde._


	3. Chapter 3: Boggart

Brie was lost, she knew it the second the door closed behind her and she was swallowed by the large crowd of Hogwarts students.

"Lost are we?" A Hogwarts student said, coming up from behind her.. left and right. Wait, left _and _right? She glanced at the two and then collected that they were twin boys.

"Just a bit." She admitted.

"Who are you?" One of the twins asked.

"Brie." She answered, "I'm trying to find the guest chambers.."

"Well I'm Fred and that's George! Come on, we'll show you." Fred said, taking her by the arm and dragging her down the corridor.

"How come we've never seen you before?" George asked, "Are you new or something?"

"Yes." Brie answered blankly, "I'll be in school the day after tomorrow they hope."

"Ah. And here we are my lady." Fred said, picking up Brie's hand and kissing it.

George shoved Fred aside.

"Until the day after tomorrow." George said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Hey!" Fred said, outraged, "I just called dibs!"

Brie laughed and turned around and walked into her room.

* * *

><p>Brie woke up the next morning, got ready and pulled on ripped shorts and black and white striped knee socks and then up to knee converse that let the sock peep out just a little bit.<p>

Brie swiped on a few inches of eyeliner and mascara, she straightened her hair and her bangs and decided she was ready. She opened the door to the rush of Hogwarts, students were racing into there classes as teachers patrolled the hallways.

Brie walked into the hallways and walked through the field and she saw a teacher fast approaching her.

"What are you not doing in class?" Severus Snape snapped at her.

Brie glanced up at him, and he froze.

"I need to go get my school books with Hagrid." Brie said, swallowing hard.

"Don't worry." Snape said, "I'm on Dumbledore's side."

"Oh." Brie said, breathing a sigh of relief, "It's a little nicer to know I'm not alone anymore."

Snape nodded and quickly brushed away and back into the castle. Brie watched him, did he know about her Mum?

Brie doubted it as she saw him disappear she felt a aching in her chest as she remembered her mother. The pain was temporary – or at least she heard.

"Hello there! Time ter head off to Gringotts. Got yer key?" Hagrid said, coming up from behind Brie.

"Yep. Right here." She said, fiddling with the key a bit but then putting it back in her pocket.

The journey to diagon alley was short, mainly because it consisted of a simple port key.

Her and Hagrid walked around and picked up her books and got her money from the bank. They even got a black owl that Brie decided to name Flizzy. It was just a random name, no hidden meaning.

They got back to the castle in one piece and went their seperate ways.

"Flizzy, got a note for me already?" Brie asked, looking up at the bird as it flew through the window and dropped a note. Brie stopped painting her nails and opened the note.

It was her schedule.

_Defense Against The Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiguartion, lunch, free time._

Brie sighed and set it aside and reached for the other note.

It was from Albus Dumbledore.

_Your mother left this with me._

She opened the package and slid her finger under the string and the box popped open, and Brie glanced in and she saw a locket, she picked it up and popped it open.

It had one word inside of it: horocrux.

Brie gasped, she knew the foul meaning of the word, her mother always hinted that her father had split his soul into several pieces. Brie pushed aside the note and clutched the locket in her hand, waiting for a heartbeat, but none ever came. She sighed relieved, so the locket wasn't a horocrux.

She glanced over at a picture of her and her Mum on the beside table and she quickly whipped out her wand and made a duplicate. She then made the duplicate small enough to fit inside the locket. She cut the picture into heart form and then put it into the locket and clasped it shut.

Brie reached into her bag and grabbed out a piece of paper and a quill and quickly wrote:

_Thank you. _ She put it into Flizzy's waiting talons and sent her off with a wave.

Brie licked her lips nervously when Flizzy came back with a concealed note.

Brie had to mutter a spell to get the note to show itself and she nearly cried when she began to read the note.

_Dear Daughter,_

_I know you've run, and I know where you are. So if you think you've magically outwitted me, you're wrong. I will be hunting you down, I'll have eyes on you._

_I've noticed you have Defense Against the Dark Arts 1st period. _

_When you are done with Hogwarts and feel the need to stop your silly game, you'll come back to me. I know you will, you can't hide what you are forever._

_You and forever will be, the Dark Lord's daughter, and you are made to follow in my footsteps._

_Sincerely,_

_Voldemort._

Brie crumpled up the note and flung it across the room. Then she heard a knocking at her door and she got up and answered it. And standing in her doorway was Professor Mcgonagall with a worn old witches hat.

"We must sort you into your house now and then get you settled in tonight." She said, "Please take a seat." She said.

Brie did as she was told, "What's a old hat going to do?"

"It will sort you into your house, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff." Professor Mcgonagall explained and plopped the hat down on Brie's head.

"Hm.. this is a difficult one, I'm torn between Slytherin and Gryffindor, you are a free spirit, stubborn, but free...Gryffindor it is!" The Sorting Hat proclaimed. Professor Mcgonagall took the hat off of her head.

"Well, to the Gryffindor commons we go." She said and then she waved her wand and all of Brie's belongings went into her suitcase, including the crumpled up note.

Brie walked over and began to roll her suitcase as she followed Professor Mcgonagall out into the hallway. They walked for a few minutes until they reached the Fat Lady.

"Pig snout leviosa." Professor Mcgonagall said, and the potrait accepted their entry and they entered, but Brie couldn't help but hear a shriek from the fat lady. She undoubtly figured out who Brie was.

"Now, to the left and down to your right is the girls dormitry and to the right and down is the boys dormitory, not that it matters." Professor Mcgonagall said.

Everyone in the common room right now were staring at Brie as if she was some kind of ghost, as if she didn't belong. And Brie couldn't help but squirm under their stares as she followed Professor Mcgonagall down to the girls dormitory.

The girls down there were erupting in giggles and talking about boys, Brie couldn't help but roll her eyes, the cliché life of a average teenager ceased to amaze her.

* * *

><p>Brie woke up the next morning and swung her legs over the side of her bed and grabbed her new Gryffindor robes and put them on. Hermione Granger was eyeing Brie with interest.<p>

"I've never seen you before." Hermione finally said, breaking the silence.

"I'm new, just got here two days ago." Brie explained.

Hermione looked confused, "But shouldn't you have been here when you were 11?" She asked.

Brie sighed, "My story is a long one and it's hard to explain. Let's just say I'm a special case and leave it at that."

Hermione, thankfully and to Brie's relief, let it go. For now anyways.

* * *

><p>Brie arrived at Defense Against the Dark Arts and say Remus Lupin sitting at his desk hunched over. Brie walked up to the desk.<p>

"Um, hi, I'm new.." Brie said, biting her lip.

"Oh yes, Brie. Here, you can take a seat in the back corner over there." Professor Lupin said, waving with his hand.

Brie nodded and walked over to her desk and sat down, she was aware of all the eyes following her, she could feel them boring into her back. She blew a bang out of her eye and sat down, her dark hazel eyes trailing to her desk, she pulled out her defense against the dark arts book and awaited class to begin.

Teddy Lupin then stood in front of the classroom, he walked around with his wand in his hand, he then stopped in front of a asian girl, he slammed his hands on her desk and she flinched.

"See what I did just now? I scared her." Professor Lupin said, "We're going to do.. a little exercise. Neville!"

A quite frightened boy looked up, "Yes Professor?"

"What are you most scared of? What scares you the most?" Professor Lupin asked him.

Neville bit his lip and considered this for a moment, "Professor Snape."

Apparently this fact had laughter fill the room.

"You live with your grandmother right?" Professor Lupin asked, and Neville nodded, "So I want you, to imagine Snape in your grandmother's clothes."

Neville chuckled.

"Now." Lupin turned around quickly and with a whip of his wand a large cloak was lifted to reveal a wardrobe underneath it. The wardrobe shook violently.

"In this wardrobe, there is a boggart, anyone care to tell me what a boggart is?" Professor Lupin said, he then called on Hermione.

"A boggart is a creature that morphs into your greatest fear." Hermione said, Brie couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Correct! Now everyone up and out of your seats!" Professor Lupin said, and everyone reluctantly got out of their seats. Brie strayed towards the back of the room.

"Now Neville, stand in front of this wardrobe, and when I open this wardrobe and Snape comes out, I want you to simply say 'riddikulus' and imagine Snape in your grandmother's clothes, simple." Lupin said, "Now on the count of 3."

Brie strayed further away.

"3!" Lupin shouted and the wardrobe opened and out walked Professor Snape. Neville shuddered for a moment.

"Riddikulus!" He shouted and the Professor was lined with a fur hat and fur vest, Brie couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Everyone form a line!" Professor Lupin said, Brie made a move for the back but Lupin grabbed her by the shoulders and put her in the middle.

People passed, snakes, clowns, bees, all things alike came out of that wardrobe and in a matter of seconds they were 'ridiculous'. Then came Brie's turn, Brie honestly didn't have a clue what would come out of the wardrobe. And by then, the Boggart had transformed, and Brie was staring at herself. In a much darker form.

In this form her hair had black streaks in it and her eyes were glowing a deathly red, the second Brie raised her wand, and screamed.

"AVADA KEDARAVA!" And everyone ducked, and Brie heard the spell whizz past her.

"Riddikulus!" Brie shouted at herself, but the spell wasn't working.


	4. Chapter 4: Harry Potter

"Bloody hell!" She heard Ron Weasley shout.

"Expelliarmus!" Brie instead shouted, and her other self dropped the wand.

Lupin then made a mad dash and stood in front of Brie and banished the Boggart back into the cabinet, and the whole room was filled with silence.

"What the hell was that?" Ron Weasley squeaked.

Brie stared at the wardrobe, her gaze somewhere far-a-way, everyone in the room was staring at her by now, so much for staying under the radar, Brie thought as she blew a bang out of her eye.

* * *

><p>Brie sat next to Neville Longbottom in her Potions class, Neville was staring at her, she could feel it. It was making her quite uncomfortable by now.<p>

"Yes?" Brie asked, looking over at Neville, who was surprised by being caught.

Neville shuddered a bit, "I'm sorry..it's just.."

"It's just what?" Brie asked.

"You're kind of beautiful." Neville said, the words spilling out.

Brie smiled and turn back down to her work, "Thank you.. I guess."

"We're going to make a love potion today." Snape said, brushing to the middle of the room, "Everyone grab a cauldron for your table."

"I'll go grab it." Neville said, flushing madly.

Brie nodded.

In a few seconds he was back with the ingredients and Brie began to chop up the quills and put them into the cauldron.

"So you're new this year?" Neville asked her.

"Yep. Um, my Dad kind of.." Brie said, turning a embarressing red, "He was home schooling me but then I kind of, ran off." Brie admitted.

"Why'd you run off?" Neville asked her.

Brie felt her heart ache and then she suddenly turned to look at Neville, "Can I trust you?"

Neville flushed, "Well of course you can."

Brie considered this for a few moments, dropping a couple more quills into the cauldron.

"I must warn you, it's a very long story and doesn't have a happy ending." Brie warned Neville.

Neville stirred the potion after putting some objects inside of it.

"Well Longbottom, it looks as if you've actually done the potion right." Snape said, peering over, "So begin cleaning up." Snape then strutted away.

"Tonight, meet me in the common room at 1." Brie said, picking up the cauldron and dragging it over to the sink to clean and such.

* * *

><p>Brie straightened out the paper in front of her, it was 1 A.M and she stared down at the note from her father, and she looked up at the sound of a approach and saw Neville Longbottom.<p>

He sat down across the table from Brie.

"So it all started on the day of July 25th, the day I was born." Brie began, she told her story, as flawed and as imperfect as she was.

"Then everything seemed to explode in my face. My Mum, she was terrified one morning, she was out of sorts." Brie explained, sucking in a breath, "I was sitting at the table with Bellatrix.." Neville flinched at Bellatrix's name.

"I heard her screaming." Brie closed her eyes, and it was as if she was back there again, "I heard him scream 'Avada Kedarva' I raced up the stairs.. but it was too late."

Brie recalled closing her mother's eyes.

"The first thing he said to me, 'she was a burden and distraction', and I wasn't even listening..all I could hear was my Mum telling me to run." Brie was shocked to find tears sliding down her face, "And that's how I ended up here." She rasped.

"I had no idea.." Neville said.

Brie sighed, "No one does. And no one will." Brie said, wiping a few tears off her cheeks.

"So is that why another you came out of the wardrobe today? Is that why you were the boggart? That's your dark side, wasn't it?" Neville asked.

Brie was silent for a moment, "Yeah. It's who I'm afraid to become."

Neville seemed unsure for a moment before he crawled over to Brie and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry." Neville said.

* * *

><p>Brie and Neville retreated back to their beds and Brie laid in her bed, her eyes wide open, she had just spilled her whole life out to some boy she had just known for a couple hours. Brie closed her eyes and fell asleep.<p>

"AVADA KEDARVA!" She heard shouted. Brie rolled off her bed, hoping to get away from the spell, she plopped down on the floor and opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and glanced around, trying to see where the spell hit.

"Are you okay?" Hermione Granger asked, glancing over at her, "You seemed to be having a nightmare.."

"I-I'm fine." Brie said quite shakily, she stood up, "It's just – nevermind, you wouldn't understand.." Brie said.

Hermione eyed Brie for a moment before turning away.

"You need to get ready for classes today." Hermione said, huffed and walked off.

Brie grabbed her robes and threw them on, setting her wand in them and then walking out, she saw the trio talking hungarily about something so Brie hid behind a corner.

"There's something about her." Harry Potter whispered to Hermione.

"She's very...strange indeed." Hermione nodded, "This morning she fell out of bed after thrashing about in her bed whispering the same thing over and over, 'run'."

Ron nodded, "I heard her talking to Neville in the common room last night, I couldn't hear what they were saying though.."

"She's mysterious." Harry said.

"Blimey Harry, tooken you this long to figure that out?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes.

Hermione bit her lip, "She's obviously not willing to open up. Perhaps you two should try to talk to her, she is in your charms class isn't she?"

"Yeah." Harry said, "We'll talk to her then, we are after all just having free time to review some spells in groups of three, we'll get her in our group then."

Brie sat fidgeting in charms class, then when Professor Flitwick called for groups of threes Brie was practically surronded by Ron and Harry.

"Oh hi." She said quickly, her dark eyes then darting to Neville who only shrugged.

"Would you be in our group?" Harry asked her, his green eyes making her heart skip a beat.

"Sure." She said, and Neville gave her a shrug.

They were into the charms lesson when Harry snuck up from behind Brie and helped her raise her wand higher and more accurately by placing his hand on hers and lifting it up.

"That's how you do it." Harry said into her ear.

Brie's heart was racing when the object raced towards her. Brie pulled away from his touch quickly, her mind a jumble of words.

"So where are you from?" Ron asked her, trying to turn a cauldron purple.

"Here and there." Brie said dimly.

"I didn't know here and there were places." Ron grinned.

Brie shrugged, "I came from.. somewhere."

"Playing out the mysterious thing, huh?" Ron asked her, "Afraid we'll find out your secret?"

Brie smiled, "So you've got it figured out already?"

"We're getting closer, only a matter of time." Ron smiled also.

Brie rolled her eyes.

"Oh trust me, I've got it heavily guarded, lock and key." Brie smiled.

"Oh is that so?" Ron asked, raising a eyebrow, "Well obviously you don't know us very well, we're very good at finding out things."

Brie rolled her eyes, "I'm very good at keeping things secret, so I suggest you to give up on this little mission of yours."

"Well we already know one thing." Harry said, "We know your afraid of yourself, that's something."

Brie shrugged, "It's only a temporary thing."

Neville walked over then and he slid his wand back into his robes.

"Hey Brie." He said, he then glanced at Ron and Harry, "So you've met her?"

"Yep, we have." Ron said, "And she's quite the mysterious one isn't she?"

Neville glanced down at Brie, "So they don't..?"

Brie shook her head, "And they won't, right?"

"Of course not." Neville agreed.

Ron and Harry shared a look, "So we're going to assume Neville knows more about you then we do?" Harry asked.

"Yep, that's the case, basically." Brie shrugged and folded her arms across her chest.

Then George and Fred appeared beside the group.

"Well it's nice to see you again." Fred said, taking Brie's hand and kissing it, "My lady." George then shoved Fred.

"Oh come on Fred, you already know she's not interested." George laughed.

"You know her too?" Ron squeaked.

Fred grinned, "Of course I do. I'm her knight in shining armor, how would I not know who she is?"

Brie rolled her eyes, "Keep dreaming pretty boy." She said, pushing him a little bit.

"Will do." Fred winked at her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Haha :) I loved the ending! Sorry for taking so long with writing this chapter - but it's up now!_


	5. Chapter 5: Hogsmeade?

Neville dropped a few items in the cauldron and stirred it gently, just as the instructions read.

"You know, I think Harry and Ron are after you about.. you know." Neville muttered, turning a bright red.

Brie let out a sigh, "I know. But I guess they are just meddling prats, you know? Can't leave something alone."

"Class!" Severus Snape said, standing at the front of the class room, "Tomorrow we'll be having new seats, considering we are having a student returning and we need to change the seating arrangements in order to suit him."

"Returning student?" Brie turned to Neville, "Who is _returning_?"

"You don't know?" Neville asked amazed, "Draco Malfoy." Neville muttered, his amazement falling into disgust.

Brie averted her attention to the doorway to see Draco standing in the doorway, staring right at her, "Shit shit shit." Brie swore, bending down and sliding deeper into her chair, "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Neville asked her.

"What isn't wrong?" Brie corrected him, "That's one of my Dad's minions, he's been sent here to drag me back."

"I won't let him." Neville said, standing up in his chair but Brie dragged him down.

"Don't be such a prat! He won't be able to get me out.._easily_." Brie muttered.

* * *

><p>After Transfiguration, it was time for lunch. And Brie walked quickly and smoothly, but obviously not quick enough when a hand reached out and pulled her into a empty class room, she opened her mouth to let out a scream but a hand covered her mouth. She looked into the boy's eyes. Those steely eyes.<p>

The same eyes that Draco Malfoy had.

"Shit!" Brie squealed, trying to get out of his grip, but he then pressed his body against hers to restrain her against the wall, "You know, I really hate you sometimes."

"The feeling is mutual." He said smoothly.

"So what? Are you going to drag me back to him so then he can kill me? I don't want to die - and there is no way you can just grab me and drag me out - I'd scream a lot, just thought I'd let you know." Brie quickly stated.

"Would you shut up for just a minute?" Draco asked, and she fell silent, "If you don't shut up I may consider dragging you back."

Brie's eyes widened.

"You see, I was sent here to drag your pretty ass back." Draco muttered slowly, and Brie tried to thrash out of his grasp, but he just pressed down harder on her. "But I'm not going to." Draco said slowly.

"Why not?" Brie asked, "You were sent here to drag me back, here I am, helpless and trapped. You'd get major points with Dad, I'll give you that."

"I don't want points with your father." Draco snapped, "But now you're really annoying me, now I'm considering dragging you back."

Brie glared at him, "So why are you here then? Pretty sure you're not here for your education.."

"Weren't you listening? I was here to drag you back, kicking and screaming. But I don't want to go back there." Draco frowned.

"Oh, so you're just letting me stay alive so then you don't have to go back to Auntie Bella?" Brie rolled her eyes, "Really feeling the love."

"I don't want either of us to go back." Draco plainly said.

"Wow, for a second there it sounded like you actually _cared_ about someone else but yourself. I applaud you." Brie rolled her eyes once more, "Now can you _please get off of me!_" Brie pressed her hands against his hard muscly chest and tried to push him off, but he didn't even stumble.

"You know, you're really weak." Draco chuckled.

"I am not." Brie pouted, looking away from him, "Now if that's all you wanted to tell me, you can leave."

"That's not all." Draco frowned, "What is up with you and Longbottom?"

"What? You jealous?" Brie teased.

"It doesn't make sense, you're gorgeous and you're hanging out with a low life like Neville Longbottom..Crabbe and Goyle find it quite weird." Draco said.

"I don't care what Crabbe and Goyle find _weird_." Brie said, "He makes me happy."

"I make you happy." Draco grinned.

"No, you typically piss me off every second of every day." Brie muttered.

"Aw. Now you made me upset." Draco said, his lips dangerously approaching her, and then brushing a kiss next to her cheek, "You know, you could always hang out with me, Crabbe, and Goyle. The Slytherins weirdly approve of you."

Brie turned a bright red and tried to keep a straight face, "I like Neville. He's my friend, I won't ditch him for you Slytherin prats."

"You know you were meant to be in Slytherin, how you ended up in Gryffindor.. I don't know." Draco muttered, his lips brushing casually against her collar bone.

She shivered, "Just because.. I'm his daughter.. doesn't mean.. I need to end up in..Slytherin." She barely gasped out the words.

"I wish you were in Slytherin, then I'd be able to see you in the common room." Draco muttered, his lips trailing up her neck, leaving a trail of fire wherever they went.

Brie shoved him away and slapped him, "If you think I'm _easy_ you are so and completely wrong!" She snapped, "How about you just leave me alone? And leave Neville alone too!" She hissed, trying to walk away from him, but he shoved her against the wall.

"You know, ever since you left. I couldn't get you out of my head." Draco mused, his hands on her shoulders, "I was even _dreaming_ about you, can you believe that? I thought I was just upset that you were gone, but then I noticed, I liked you all along."

Brie turned a bright red.

"I liked you because you weren't like them, you weren't evil." Draco sadly said, "So I knew I had to come and find you."

Brie was still a bright red, and she could hardly think, she was so used to seeing him as some despicable human being, but hearing this from him.. especially since his parents were major Voldemort supporters, it was shocking.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Neville Longbottom said, striding into the room.

"Oh look, your boyfriend has arrived to save you." Draco sneered, getting off of Brie, "Looks like she may be hunting for someone else."

"Leave her alone, she isn't going back with you." Neville said taking out his wand.

"You're going to fight me? Well I fancy myself a duel, I haven't had one in a while.." Draco took out his wand.

"Stop it!" Brie put a hand on Draco's arm, "Would you just stop it? Please? You two are being blubbering idiots, okay?"

"He _knows_?" Draco inquired towards Neville.

"Yes, he does." Brie snapped, "If you have a problem with it then you can take it up with me."

* * *

><p>Neville and Brie sat next to each other, their legs brushing against each other every often or so.<p>

"I heard what Malfoy was saying to you, about liking you." Neville sighed, taking a bite of chicken.

"Yeah." Brie turned red.

"It made me think." Neville said, now just playing with his food.

"About what exactly?" Brie asked, staring intently at him.

"About us." Neville flushed.

"Us?" Brie asked, "What about us?"

"I was just thinking.. that.. we could.." Neville turned a brighter red and Brie smiled, she knew where this was going. But she was going to force it out of him.

Brie smiled, "We could what?"

"I've never been good at this.." He muttered.

"Well spit it out Longbottom." The Weasley Twins said from in front of them, "Bloody hell, mate. Didn't know you were _that_ awful at asking out girls."

Neville turned a bright red, "Shut up, you git!" Neville protested, then he turned to look at Brie, "As you can tell.. I really.. really, suck at this. So you know how Hogsmeade weekend is coming up? I was hoping we could go and grab a few butterbeers."

"Sure." Brie smiled, "Try not to make a complete arse of yourself next time you ask me out on a date."

"If you two don't work out, you've always got me!" Fred Weasley chimed in.

"You mean, _ME!" _George protested.

"No! ME!" Fred said, and they began to wrestle on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6: Mad World

She couldn't escape. Brie thought as she threw another taunting letter from her father into the fireplace, her eyes watching the letter curl up around the edges and turn to ash. She licked her lips and stood up, leaving the common room before running into Hermione, Ron, and Harry Potter.

Brie couldn't help but let a growl of frustration leave her lips, "Yes?" She asked, as the trio blocked her way.

"Well if it isn't our new mystery." Ron mused, nudging Harry, "What do you reckon she's hiding? Criminal record?"

"Ha ha." Brie frowned, "Very funny, now if you can please just move." She tried to shove her way past them but he held her back.

"No way, what were you burning?" Ron asked, "Ex boyfriend stalking you?"

_If only it was that easy_.

Brie thought, "No, and if he was - it'd be none of your business." She snapped, pushing past them finally. When she was going up the staircase she shot a glance behind her.

_They will turn out to be a problem_. She angrily thought to herself as she quickly doubled back and went back down the staircase and slipped out through the portrait hole.

* * *

><p>"Well, if it isn't my favorite <em>Brie<em>." He drawled as she approached him.

"So you got my Owl." She remarked with a frown.

"Yes, quite the flyer. A black Owl? Why does that not surprise me?" Draco Malfoy said casually, leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets.

"Tell me about Harry Potter." Brie demanded, "I didn't come here to play games."

"But I love games." Draco smirked, "Why do you want to know about, _Potter_, anyways?" Draco frowned.

"He's becoming.. quite the problem." Brie bit her lip.

Draco walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "So he's trying to weasel it out of you, just keep your mouth shut, and you'll be fine." He patted her on the head.

She smacked his hand away, "He's not _just_ weaseling, okay? He's like, studying up on me and everything.. he saw me burning letters."

Draco frowned once more, "Well you can't tell him, that's completely out of the ruddy picture. And considering you don't know him. If he can't weasel it out of you, he'll weasel it out of Longbottom."

Brie froze, forgetting about Neville, "Oh shit. Shit shit shit." She raked her hands through her hair, "What do I do?"

"A memory charm should do the trick." Draco shrugged.

Brie glanced at him, "A memory charm? Did you really just suggest that.. the only person that.. helps me get through this all..to erase his memory? Then I'll have no one. I'll be alone again."

Draco sighed, "Come on now, you have me. Apparently you keep forgetting that, too busy worrying about Longbottom obviously. But if you don't want him to find out, I recommend a memory charm. You could do it when you go on that little date at Hogsmeade."

Brie looked down at her feet, "How'd you even know about that?"

"It's not everyday Longbottom gets a date. Rumors fly fast." Draco leaned back against the wall.

* * *

><p>It was the Hogsmeade trip, and Brie was sweating as her and Neville Longbottom walked into the village. She tried to ignore the faces that passed her, but everything felt like it was moving too fast. So many familiar faces, yet she couldn't identify them. They all went to Hogwarts with her, but her mind was off in a mad world.<p>

She dragged Neville over to a dark corner.

"Hey, what's up?" Neville asked, obviously noting the distress that was all over her eyes.

Brie glanced down, reaching into her boot to take out her wand, yet he didn't notice, tears sprang to her eyes.

"Hey..don't cry." Neville said quietly, brushing a finger against her cheek, "If it's too hard for you to be here.. we can leave."

_Damn it! Stop being so sweet!_ Brie shouted at Neville silently in her head.

"I'm sorry." She rasped, as she held up her wand, "_Obliviate_." She barely breathed out the words before Neville's eyes glazed over and his mouth went slack. She had to struggle to catch him as the memories of her raced out of him. Brie knew she was doing the spell wrong, erasing too much.

Erasing herself.

Why hadn't she practiced the spell?

"Neville!" She cried, trying to get the spell to stop, and when it did, he fell into her arms and toppled her over.

"No...no!" Brie held back the urge to sob. It felt like losing her mother all over again.

Neville's eyes opened to meet hers, "Hello." He said quietly.

"Neville?" She rasped.

"Who are you?" Neville asked, pushing her away from him and standing up abruptly, "Where am I?"

Brie glanced away from him, "Uh, you're at Hogsmeade, I found you here..passed out."

* * *

><p>Brie laid in her bed that night, she just laid there, staring up at the ceiling as silent tears fell down her face. Brie stifled a sob in her pillow before deciding she couldn't sleep and slinking down to the common room.<p>

She sat in front of the fire, watching it burn away the logs, she curled up in a blanket on the couch. Curling her legs up to her chest. She felt small.

It was times like these, she wished she could disappear.

* * *

><p><em>It was another training session with Bellatrix Lestrange, who eyed their new victim with interest.<em>

_"Brie! You're finally here." Bellatrix smirked when Brie came out to the backyard._

_"Yeah." Brie said nervously._

_"Help me! Oh god please! Help me!" The victim cried, thrashing against the restraints._

_Brie eyed the woman, "Bellatrix, what's going on?"_

_"Well today, hon, you're going to make your first kill!" She exclaimed with a girly shriek._

_"Please!" The woman cried once more, fat tears running down her face._

_"You already know the magical words, dear." Bellatrix said, gesturing with her hand to the woman, "Just grab out that pretty little wand of yours and show whose boss!"_

_Brie nervously pulled her wand out of her boot and pointed it at the woman._

_"Please..Brie!" The woman's face was now her mother's face._

_"Mum!" Brie cried, trying to run to her, only to find her feet were rooted to place._

_Bellatrix put her arm around Brie's shoulders, "You can do it. You can do it." She breathed in her ear, "Just say it."_

_Now there were fat tears running down her face, "Avada Kedavra!" Brie shouted, but when the words escaped her lips, Brie broke down. She broke, she fell just as her mother's limp body fell from the restraints and onto the ground, her blank eyes staring into hers._

_The message evidently clear._

_You can't escape your fate._

* * *

><p>Brie woke up sweating, she glanced around her to see she was laying on the couch in the Gryffindor Common room. She threw the blanket off of her and padded back up to the girls dormitory.<p>

"There you are." Hermione Granger said, "Was wondering where you were."

"Couldn't sleep last night so I went to sleep on the couch." Brie shrugged it off, trying to keep the shaking out of her voice as she opened her trunk.

"Yeah. I heard you screaming in your sleep this morning." Hermione said softly.

Brie glanced away from her.

"What was your nightmare about?" Hermione asked.

"Can't remember." Brie lied quickly, "Anyways, I need to go." She said, quickly changing out of her pajamas and into her Gryffindor attire. Which consisted of a white top where the shoulders looked poofy and a Gryffindor scarf and skirt. She wore converse shoes that laced up to the top of her knees, a Gryffindor scarf wrapped tightly around her neck.

She quickly walked out of the Gryffindor commons and went to the great hall, her eyes tracing the Slytherin table before she crashed into one of the Weasleys.

"Well, if it isn't our little memory charm witch!" One of the twins exclaimed.

"We know what you did to Longbottom." The other twin said.

"And we'd like you know we are outraged!" He turned red.

"Positively outraged, isn't that right Fred?" George asked Fred.

"Absolutely! Brilliant!" Fred exclaimed, gathering Brie into a tight hug, "Longbottom could never keep secrets for that long anyways."

Brie glanced away, "You guys aren't mad?"

"Why would we be mad?" George asked.

"Been there." Fred shrugged.

George chimed in, "Done that."

"You're quite a screamer, we could hear you from the boys dormitory." Fred said, "Something bugging you, peach?"

"Don't call me peach." Brie said, staring over at the Slytherin table.

"Looking for someone, I reckon?" George asked.

"Yeah, Draco." Brie said with a frown evident on her face, "Seen him?"

"Yep, go down the corridor towards the Potions room and you'll find him snogging Pansy." Fred shrugged.

* * *

><p>As Fred said, Brie went down the corridor that led toward Potions until she noticed the two practically ripping each others faces off.<p>

"Draco." Brie called impatiently for at least the 5th time.

Pansy and Draco finally broke away from each other, Pansy shot her a furious look.

"Yes?" Draco asked with messed up hair.

"We need to talk." Brie said, then paused, "And you need to fix your hair, by the way." She added, which earned her a grin from Draco and a glare from Pansy.

"We'll talk later." Draco said, turning to Pansy and she quickly walked away.

"So now that your done snogging Pansy." Brie said with a roll of the eyes.

"Jealous?" He asked, entertained.

"No." Brie snapped, perhaps a little too quickly, "Furious actually, at you. That memory charm you gave me, it erased Neville's entire memory of me! Did you purposely do this?"

Draco shrugged and leaned against the wall, "So what if I did?"

"You slimy, foul, evil, bitch!" Brie snapped, walking over to him quickly, "How could you? The one person that made me happy after Mum dies..and you take him away from me!"

Draco raised his hands up in defense, "But I didn't! I said _what if_. Okay? So calm down!"

"Help me reverse it! You got me into this mess you have to help me get out of it!" Brie snapped, "I've already lost everyone I love, you can't make me lose him too!"

"You _love_ Longbottom?" Draco asked with a snort.

"No!" Brie denied quickly, her face turning red, "He's my friend, he's like a brother to me."

"You don't usually go out on dates with your brothers do you?" Draco asked.

"N-No.." Brie turned redder, "Anyways! Help me fix it!" Her voice almost a whine.

"Good thing you don't love Longbottom." Draco muttered slowly, before tilting his head towards hers, "Or else I wouldn't be able to do this." He said, grabbing the back of her head and pulling her to him. Their lips connected and a sensation of heat passed through them.

After all this time, Brie had forgotten what the thrill of being kissed felt like.

His lips moved in sync with hers as they viciously attacked each other. As if they were each running out of air.

He put his hand in the middle of her back and pulled her closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She knew this was wrong.

But she didn't feel like being right.

Just this once.


End file.
